


Sing Like A Wire

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bondage, Eating out, Hello again, M/M, Pet Names, face fucking, minor D/s, p in v sex, trans lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 11:11:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11183910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: "Lucas looked at him with starving eyes and parched lips, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly."You think you're feeling ready?" Magnus' voice boomed through his nerves, his body reacting to the vibrations."





	Sing Like A Wire

**Author's Note:**

> hi it's been a while whats up
> 
> au where Lucas joins the BoB after Crystal Kingdom, also like, a post-BoB au?
> 
> this gets mushy in a few ways, hope you like it!!!!

Lucas was strung tall like a harp, naked and on his knees in the middle of the bed. His lanky arms extended above him, snugly but safely tied to a long rope that went to the ceiling. He felt rock hard, wet dripping down his thighs. Magnus, strong Magnus, was grounding his excited trembles with a hand splayed across his slender shoulder. His other hand was firmly gripping the end of the rope Lucas was affixed to via a pulley system they worked on together. Lucas looked at him with starving eyes and parched lips, his tongue sticking out ever so slightly.

"You think you're feeling ready?" Magnus' voice boomed through his nerves, his body reacting to the vibrations.

"Only if you are, Papa Bear." Lucas caught a sharp tooth into his bottom lip, wiggling his fingers in excitement. "I'm all yours."

Magnus hummed, his hand sliding down Lucas' shoulder to rest on his ass. He canted his hips back, eager to get any sort of movement. Magnus leaned in, his tongue flicking out to wet Lucas' lips, moving slightly to nip and suck at the top of his neck. Lucas whined in response, only able to grip at his own fingers.

"Magnus please, please please please go down on me." He thrust towards him, able to rut against his large stomach. He gasped as Magnus pulled on the rope, slowly rising him up with his hand still bracing under him.

"I think I'm going to go _up_ this time." He beamed at his goofy joke, pulling Lucas closer so he could wrap his legs around his thick neck. Magnus loosed the rope just enough that Lucas could lean back and lower his arms a bit, but not enough that he could touch Magnus in any way. "C'mere, baby boy. Let me fix this for you."

Lucas gasped as he felt Magnus' tongue plunge into him, curling up as much as he could so he could taste all of him. Lucas felt teeth brush against his dick and he moaned loudly, his hips bucking against Magnus' hot mouth. Magnus looked up at him, lips soaked and beaming, moving his hand so his thumb rested at Lucas' entrance, his other fingers tucked under his ass. Lucas nodded quickly at the unspoken question, knowing he was already wet enough to take Magnus' whole fist.

Lucas was right, feeling Magnus' large painted thumb easily slide right inside of him and beckon at his walls. He clenched as hard as he could, tight enough that Magnus had to push slightly to move his finger back inside of him. Eventually working him to three fingers, Magnus let his lips wrap back around his dick, bobbing his head as he sucked him off. Lucas came hard, his back gracefully arched tight as his legs felt molten.

Magnus let him drop onto the bed slowly, laying him down onto the pillows. He straddled his chest as he undid the knots on his wrists, pressing a kiss to each one as he laid them down. Lucas grinned like a doofus as the romantic gesture, smiling up at his husband.

"You know I can handle this, Maggie." He stuck his tongue out again, not expecting it to be grabbed by Magnus' calloused thumb and forefinger.

"Watch it, don't want to have to gag you." His timbre shook through Lucas again, moving his tongue back behind his teeth and grinning.

"Well, I wouldn't mind that..." He punctuated his sentence by folding his legs and pressing- no- _urging_ Magnus towards him. "You know what always keeps me quiet..?"

Magnus had his own mouth agape at the sight in front of him, his thumb pressing against Lucas' lips. He rested the head of his dick on Lucas' chin, breathing quickly through his nose at just the feeling of his hot breath. Lucas sat up enough to suck on the tip, revelling in the pungent tang and the heat of his thick foreskin against his lips.

"C'mon, you know I can't wrap my arms around your hips, come closer." Magnus obliged, as he always did, bracing his arms on the sturdy headboard in front of him and stared hungrily at Lucas while he slipped his cock into his mouth. Magnus groaned, low and hard, thrusting forward with the knowledge that Lucas could take most of him with ease.

He never lasted as long as Lucas could, rowdied up by any quick touch when he knew they were alone... Not that Lucas wouldn't mind putting on a performance.

"Luc, I'm gonna-" His thrusts were getting shallower and Lucas pushed him back on the bed and sat on him, lining up his slick from orgasm lips slide along his shaft.

"What's that papa bear? You wanna come inside me?" Lucas ground down hard, his erect clit brushing along the aching head of heat in his body.

"Lu- I won't-"

"Shh, Maggie, shh, I'm so close, don't worry." Lucas took him to the hilt, crying out hard as Magnus gripped his hips and thrust once, twice, three times into him, both falling together. Lucas felt filled up, Magnus' cum inside him and his own drip onto the sheets. Magnus threw the hand he had around his own neck across his face, panting through the aftershocks wracking through his nerves. Lucas kept him inside, collapsed on the tan expanse of his large body.

"I love you, I love you," Magnus whispered, holding him closer, wrapping his fingers through Lucas' prematurely greying hair. "Was that good? Are you alright?"

Lucas laughed looking at the genuine concern in Magnus' eyes, as if they haven't been much rougher in the past.

"It was perfect, you were perfect. My perfect fighter."

"My perfect scientist." They longingly smiled at one another, hands touching each other's cheek. "Let's get ready for bed."

"Lets."


End file.
